Billy's and the Big Games
Billy's and the Big Games also known as "Billy's Big Games" is the 11th episode from Season 6 of The Kidsongs TV Show and also the movie predestination of "The Kidsongs TV Special". It was a charity special (too much being Kids for Character, Barney in Concert, Barney's Talent Show, Rock with Barney, and A to Z with Barney) about moral character that featured many different children's characters sprot day tv game talent show it a was an PBS prime-time special that aired on September 1996. The video as a program release of the special came out 2001. On October 20th 2010, Billy and the Big Games was rereleased on DVD, nine years after the previous DVD rerelease in August 18th''' 2005'. It was produced by BBC Home Videos and was distributed by Lyrick Studios. The host of the show is Jeff Kelly. Music is composed by Bob Singleton who was best known for his work on the Barney Franchises since 1996. Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) *William "Billy" Biggle *Ruby Biggle *Freckles Biggle (cameo) *Chef Biggle (cameo) *Doug Koth *Monica Doby *Chris Lytton *Debbie Mayer *Eddie Bellinaso *Helen Siff *Bingo (played by Mike the Dog) *The Backstreet Boys (Tahj Abdul Samad and Others) *Bryan Tully as Uncle Sam *John Albus *Gregg Brazzel *Lee Drew *Lon J. Fiala *Diana Hines *Mike Honma *J. Larry McGill *Lawrence McNeal *Daniel Radell *D. Reed *Red River Dave *Claudia Saldivar *Dolores Santana *Jeff Zagnoli *Bill/Joe/Kip Lennon (cameo) *Dan Macias *Michael Bernard *Margie Duncan *Larry Finch *Bobby Green *Larri/Liz Hoy (cameo) *Ila McEvoy *Randall Schieber *Takara *Chuck Diacono *Gregory Neal *Jim Rice *Charlie Robertson *Selma Silbert *Steven Brooks *David Chan *Donetta/H.B. Charles (cameo) *Heather Green *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Alanna Mulhern *Paul Smith *Brad Bartram - Farmer *Mary Bartram - Farmer's Wife *Sheila Greenlea - Stephanie/Nycole Koyano's Mother (Mom) *Leesa Bryte - Somebody's Mother (Mom) *Peter Sheryako - Cowboy Joe *Juliana Donald as Jenny *Raquel Alessi *Suzanne Aoki *Nicki Bell *Travis Briggs *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Ingrid Dupree *Sh' Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jensen Karp *Nicholas Matus *Chloe Matus *Olivier Mercier *Ryan Olson *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Catherine Przybylska *Andrea Schuette *Ernestina Taylor *Vladimir Triaca *Josh Weiner *Terrance Williams *Louis Zorich as Pete *Lonny Price as Ronnie Crawford *Steve Burnett as College Student *Mary Lou Harris as College Student *Gates McFadden as Mr. Price's Secretary *Joanne Hamlin as Woman in Price's Office *Tim Woodward - Somebody's Father (Dad) *Riata Ranch Cowboy Girls - Trick Riders *Manolo Villaverde - Abuelo *Iris Chacón - Ms. Juana *Corey Hayes - Himself *Simeon Othello Daise - Himself *Richard Dawson *Ray Combs *Louie Anderson *Richard Karn *Steve Harvey *Shaina M. Freeman - Herself *Art Carney as Bernard Crawford *James Coco as Mr. Skeffington *Dabney Coleman as Martin Price *Gregory Hines as Roller Skater *Linda Lavin as Doctor *Joan Rivers as Eileen *Elliott Gould as Cop *Liza Minnelli as Herself *Brooke Shields as Customer at Pete's *Frances Bergen as Leonard Winesop's Receptionist *Ed Koch as Himself *Anthony Field *John Landis as Leonard Winesop *Vincent Sardi as Himself *Muppet Cameos *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Greg Page *David Lazer as Customer at Sardi's *Heather Henson as Other cartoon characters audience *The Muppet Babies *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Dinosuar Train *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *The Hoobs *DittiyDoole Works *Girl serving drinks at beer hall *Chet Washington as Construction Worker *Graham Brown as Mr. Wrightson *James Bryson as Customer in Pete's *Chico Kasinoir as Customer in Pete's *Viola Borden as Bingo Caller *Paul Stolarsky as Aquacade Announcer *Maree Dow as Woman in Bleachers *Michael Connolly as Maitre d' at Sardi's *Wade Barnes as Customer at Sardi's *Ruth Burton as Customer at Sardi's *Lee-Ann Carr as Customer at Sardi's *Richard Dubois as Customer at Sardi's *Diana Hayes as Customer at Sardi's *Jane Hunt as Customer at Sardi's *Jaqueline Page as Customer at Sardi's *Harriet Rawlins as Customer at Sardi's *Milton Seaman as Customer at Sardi's *Gary Tacon as Thief in Central Park *Joe Jamrog as Cop in Central Park *Mark Marrone as Chauffeur *Dr. Cyril Jenkins as the Minister *Cameo Guest Stars *Alice Spivak as Customer in Pete's *John Bentley as Train Conductor *Dorothy Baxter as Elevator Passenger *John Maguire as Elevator Passenger *Trisha Noel as Elevator Passenger *Ron Foster as Man in Winesop's Office *Vic Polizos as Construction Worker *Tristin Mays - Shaina *Cristian Sola - Miguel *Sara Makeba Daise - Sara *Armando Guerra - Armando *Justin Campbell - Binyah Binyah *Ana Christina Randolph - Marisol *James J. Kroupa - Chansome *Human Cast *Cheri Avalos *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Tiffany Burton *Krista Lea Coney *Jessica Fried *Aaron Harvey *Angelica Ginn *Marshea Kidd *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Stephanie Koyano *Sara Perks *Courtney Lollis *Michael Minden *Megan Miyahira *Carly Naples *Dava Schatz *Joshua Turley *Barney (Voice: Bob West; Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Body: Jill Nelson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Charles L. Shaw) *Joshua (Jarin Lewison) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Songs *I Can Do It! *Clean My Room *You Can Do It (from Out of the Box Songs CD Soundtrack Version) *Eat Vegetables *Nothing to Go Rock! *Gooming *Clapping Happy *You Want to Be *I Fell Happy (Band) *Breaking on But Faster Songs *I See Faces that I Love Trivia *This season marks: **This Kidsongs video is still closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. **The last video to be filmed on the school set. *The Barney Baby Bop and BJ costume in "Barney's Fun & Games". *A reference to Barney in Concert is made. In segment has one of the characters make a reference to the and TV Special and many others however it the Frist widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1992, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute Filming for this in May 12, 1999 This video, along with "Kidsongs I Can Do It!", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this the station used the credits version After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on this was the last video until Can You Sing That Songs? to have more than one preview or no previews at the end. ''Barney's Christmas Star is an exception however, as it has 2 previews at the end (Commercials for Barney's Move n' Groove Dance Mat and Chuck E. Cheese's) edit added by PBS Kids Sprout this another is used to be televised it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives in 2003. Goof *The Season 3 Barney & Friends Set in "If The Shoe Fits...", expect The reason why cameos Chef Biggle and Freckles Biggle is in this show is because she was to The Kidsongs TV Game Show Sprot Day! In this special Barney states blink all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except Waiting for Santa and Barney Goes to School), Season 1-3, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) Although the video was released 2001 the closing credits said 1998 (which it is was filmed and produced that year.) This could mean when the video finished production in 1998, it was delayed until 2001 The same front cover and back cover for this release will the same from the of the 2001 Kidsongs VHS release In the end of the end credits for this Frist home video release, It will have the Copyright 2001 Together Again on it According to Variety review Baby Ruby Biggle was absent from the February 7 performance In the end of the end credits for this 2001 home video release, It will have the Copyright 2001 The Sony Wonder on it. Summary at the Back Cover for Original 2001 releases When a surprise for Billy's Starring the Kidsongs Kids and Ruby Biggle Learn the pillars of character with the Kidsongs Biggleland Kids for Character and more TV show characters like Barney, Teletubbies gang, Tweenies cast, Lamb Chop, The Hoobs, Rolie Olie, DittyDoole World and Animal Train. It's show time at the Auditorium The fun continues right up to the grand finale of "I See Faces that I Love". Catchy tunes, great and wonderful songs! Release Dates *May 22, 2001 *August 30, 2005 *October 20, 2010 Billy and the Big Games Previews 2001 Opening #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 #BBC Logo 1990-1997 #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 Previews on Stay #Credits #Funding Credits #PBS Logo #PBS Video Closing Logo #The Wiggles Live! #PBS Ready To Learn #Family Feud LIVE! at Radio City Music Hall in New York City! Part 1 #Music Video from We Are Family #Nick Jr 1997 Final part #1997 Promo #Family Feud LIVE! at Radio City Music Hall in New York City Part 2 #Kidsongs Warp Up Time! #Logo Closing #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Barney's Halloween Party Preview #Barney's Christmas Star Preview #Be My Valentine, Love Barney Preview #Barney Round and Round We Go Preview #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Kidsongs Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 The Kidsongs Biggleland' instruments *saxophone, flute, bassoon, clarinet, piccolo, oboe, recorder, English horn, and contrabassoon trumpet, French horn, trombone, tuba, cornet, sousaphone, and euphonium xylophone, triangle, bass drum, snare drum, cymbals, timpani, castanets, maracas, tambourine, and glockenspiel harp, violin, viola, cello, double bass, guitar, banjo, and mandolin International Release Dates *Hungarian version (2011) *New Zealand version (2012) *UK version (2013) *Austrailan version (2014) *Hebrew version (2011) *Spanish version (2010) *Italy version (2013) *Japan version (2008) *Poland version (2011) *French version (2006) *Czech version (2010) *Bahasa indonesia version (2003) *Portugal version (2014) *Turkey version (2006) *Greek version (2008) *Taiwan version (2009) *Chinese Simplified Version (August 13, 2002) *German version (2004) *Arabic version (2007) *Portuguese version (2006) *Thailand version (2010)